Dimensiones Dispersas: Real Darkness Files
by EvanTenkatsu5
Summary: Aquí se presentarán algunos archivos secretos de está historia, aclarando el otro lado de la historia


"Dimensiones Dispersas"

_Real Darkness: File. 007 – Zora _

[Un perro de raza "Pastor Dorado" de pelaje color café oscuro y algo rojizo con detalles dorados, ojos ámbar y estatura media camina por un pasillo con varias puertas hacia una mucho más grande al fondo]

Zora P.D.V.

"Esto debe de terminar, nada de esto es justo… debo de buscar el propósito para seguir con esto…pero aunque lo intente nunca lo conseguiré, simplemente nada de lo que hago se llamaría vida…"

Me encuentro caminando hacia el cuarto de Ver, para reclamar lo que me pertenece y poder ser libre por una vez por todas.

Ahora, frente a mi la puerta, decidido la abrí. La habitación era totalmente blanca, con detalles griegos y hasta al fondo, un asiento de roca igual de blanca que toda la habitación e impresionantemente brillante.

-Zora…¿qué es lo que deseas?- preguntó él, Ver, sentado al fondo, su aspecto era algo atemorizante, era un perro de raza desconocida, más bien parecía un lobo, su pelaje negro pero con un extraño brillo, él era de estatura alta.

-Ver, vengo por mi libertad… quiero que todo esto termine- le contesté.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste? – dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras yo me acercaba a él.

-¡Quiero ser libre, ya no quiero seguir con esto de detener a un perro inocente, de causar tanto daño a quien no lo merece!- le grite ya a pocos metros de él.

-¡¿Ser libre?- preguntó el muy desconcertado.

-¡Si! ¡Quiero recuperar mi vida, ser libre otra vez!-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Acaso NO recuerdas quien te salvó del abismo! ¡Yo lo hice!- el comenzó a oscurecerse junto con toda la habitación.

-¡Pues yo siento como si aun siguiera encerrado en ese abismo, sin libertad ni nada!- le reclame dejando salir una cuantas llamas de mis patas.

-¡¿Ja, cómo te atreves a desafiarme?- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color sangre y un aura oscura surgió fuertemente de todo su cuerpo.

Si me quedaba ahí sin defenderme a lo que había provocado, sin duda saldría muy mal herido, pero al recordar el propósito por el cual había ido a verlo a él, nuestro "jefe" pude sentir fuerza por luchar.

-¡Me atrevo porque me merezco una vida!- ataqué rápidamente con dirección a su cuello, utilizando mis patas para impulsarme y encendiendo mi hocico con feroces llamas.

-Hmmph- Ver inmediatamente lanzó una gran onda de energía hacia mi cara lanzándome unos metros atrás mucho antes de que yo pudiera tocarlo.

-Ugg...- corrí hacia el dejando una aura de calor detrás de mi, lanzándome a su espalda.

-¡Tenebris Hasta!- repentinamente una lanza de oscuridad atravesó mi cuerpo sin cortarlo o herirme, pero haciéndome sentir un gran dolor por dentro.

-Basta Zora, no tienes la fuerza suficiente para vencerme- dijo Ver caminando hacia mi.

Yo agonizaba en el suelo, tratando de levantarme.

-Pero lo que si mereces… es un castigo por tus acciones- me tomó del cuello con sus patas delanteras y se paró con las traseras, después la misma aura que lo cubría se centro en sus patas –Ardens Anima- todo mi cuello empezó a arder tan fuerte que ni un grito de dolor pude dejar salir… el pelaje que cubría mi cuello comenzó a quemarse, parecía que el dolor era interminable…hasta que…

Una brisa helada rozó mi hocico dando lugar a una energía impactando la espalda de Ver, tirándolo sin antes lanzarme lejos.

-¿Qué?...- Ver volteó a ver a su atacante al igual que yo…me sorprendí al verlo -¿Silver?-

-Zora…será mejor que te vayas ahora- dijo Silver mirándome directamente.

-Tu…tu también vas a desafiarme…¡Silver!- Ver le grito muy amenazante.

-Murum- susurró Silver y una pared apareció frente a mi, está pared era cristalina y densa.

-¿Qué es lo que harás eh?... tu sabes más que nadie que no puedes vencerme- dijo Ver

-Zora… comparto tu dolor…no mereces existir aquí- dijo Silver señalándome con una pata, y al oírlo me sorprendí mucho por lo que dijo…¿por qué?...

-"Soul…"-

-¡No!- grito Ver, él me vio, observo a Silver y su pata, sabía lo que ese hechizo haría…

Silver volteo a Ver y decidido a terminar el hechizo le sonrió –"Frag…"-

-Ugg…-

-A…a…S..Silver?...-

-Hmmph-

Qué fue lo que pasó…esta era el momento más fuerte de mi corta vida…ví como Ver cortaba completamente el cuello de Silver justo antes de completar el hechizo, la cara de Ver representaba una de ira y sorpresa… el aura de Silver comenzó a desvanecerse hasta apagarse.

-¡Silver!- grite golpeando la pared que me impedía el paso, sentí un gran impulso del enojo

Por venganza…pero después, sin razón alguna recordé las palabras de Silver… "no mereces existir aquí"

Corrí hacia el exterior, viajando a la primera dimensión que estuviera a mi alcance… apareciendo en un callejón, mis patas no dejaban de moverse, corría por las calles, recordando esa escena… sus palabras y un pensamiento de culpa comenzaba a surgir…observaba mi tiempo disponible… 02:39 y disminuía, eran los minutos que podía permanecer en está dimensión, nunca había estado aquí hasta el final del cronometro pero no era buena idea volver…seguí adelante con la mirada baja pero algo me detuvo.

-Wop…- choque con alguien.

-¿Estás bien chico?- dijo él.

Al ver con quién había chocado, era un Husky adulto, pelaje gris con blanco y sus ojos entre grises y azules…una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro y lo abrace -¡Silver!...estás bien-

-Eh…chico, jeje mi nombre no es Silver- lo solté y lo vi mejor, se parecía mucho a el…

-Jeje…lo siento, señor- me aleje un poco de él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el.

-Yo… yo me llamo Zora-

-Mucho gusto Zora, mi nombre es Gray- me observo y se dio cuenta de mis heridas –chico…dónde te metiste, necesitas ayuda…ven sígueme- me dijo dándose la vuelta.

Observe mi tiempo 02:06, voltee hacia atrás y suspire, -espere…- comencé a seguir al Husky.

-Dígame, ¿a dónde me lleva?- le pregunte.

-Al cuartel- respondió.

-¿Cuartel?-

-Si…justo iba saliendo de él, mira…aquí es- dijo señalándome un edificio con rejas a su alrededor

-Señor…eh, este cuartel… ¿a quienes hospeda?-

-Al Team 7 K9- metió una de sus patas en una abertura de la reja y después de un sonido está comenzó a abrirse –adelante…pasa-

Me abrí camino hacia el patio frente al edificio, vi mí cronometro 00:15, observe el edificio, tal vez este sea un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo de una vida…de libertad.

-Gray...- voltee hacia él pero repentinamente sentí una ráfaga de aire, acompañada de un sentimiento de debilidad, mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, el cronometro marcaba 00:00 ¿acaso esto era lo que pasaba?... caí al suelo, inconsiente.

-¡Zora...Zora…Z…-

-¿Spark?...-

Continuará


End file.
